L'appel de l'ange
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: [COMPLET] Castiel est blessé et se réfugie dans le motel de Dean Winchester qui est seul depuis sa dispute avec son cadet. Dean va-t-il s'en rendre compte qu'il aime son ange gardien ?


**Note : Bonjour, voici un os sur le Destiel un couple qui m'inspire beaucoup pour l'Automne. Ca sera mon 1er Os sur ce couple-là.**

* * *

Castiel n'était pas un ange comme les autres. Il avait un cœur pas comme ses frères et sœurs. En générale. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean Winchester, sa vie avait changé d'un poil. Son âme. Son cœur. Tout avait changé. Dieu n'était plus là, et sa foi n'était plus présente à l'intérieur de son véhicule. Rien ne pouvait changer cela. Son transporteur n'était presque plus en état de marcher à cause d'un ancien combat. Un duel entre lui et son frangin Raphaël. Castiel en avait marre de cette guerre inutile. Des morts puis encore des morts.

Sur terre et sur ciel.

L'angelot marchait sur un trottoir avec les mains dans ses poches. Il était totalement indifférent face aux autres. Castiel boitait légèrement un peu sur le côté gauche à cause de sa blessure sur sa jambe. Il regardait cet humain qui tenait une pancarte entre ses deux mains. Cet humain détenait un style hippie. Il avait marqué " Que dieu, nous aide". L'ange n'aidait pas le sdf qui appeler à l'aide à travers ce carton abîmé.

Il détournait son regard.

Castiel s'engouffrait à l'intérieur d'une ruelle sombre. Peu d'éclairage. Son souffle était un peu faible. Encore une fois, il se sentait suivi par un ange derrière lui. Il sortait délicatement son arme qui était à l'intérieur de son impaire. Castiel se tourna vivement vers l'un de ses frères, et lui trancha la gorge pour lui voler sa grâce. Le véhicule tombait raide sur le goudron. Le sang gisait sur le sol jusqu'à sa chevelure.

L'angelot mettait la grâce à l'intérieur de sa fiole.

* * *

Il refermait le flacon avec un geste délicat. Castiel soupirait avec lenteur. Il savait que Dean Winchester était dans ce motel depuis quatre jours. Il se volatilise dans la chambre de son dernier. Encore une fois, Dean avait eu une dispute avec Sam à cause de ses décisions avant d'agir brutalement. Quant à Dean, il se trouvait sous le jet d'eau à l'intérieur de sa douche.L'angelot marchait sur un trottoir avec les mains dans ses poches. Le chasseur n'avait pas de famille, ni d'ami. Il était seul. Toutefois, il pouvait toujours compter sur son ange gardien, Castiel.

 **" _Badaboum"..._**

Soudain, Dean entendait un bruit sourd à l'intérieur de sa chambre d'une personne. Il éteignait le jet d'eau puis se mettait une serviette marron autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année se précipitait vers sa chambre. D'un coup, il percevait son ami qui était dans un sale état _ _presque_ _ inconscient.

Dean relevait Castiel sans difficulté. L'ange était fatigué de se battre, et de fuir. Le chasseur mettait le bras de l'ange autour de son cou, puis le dirigeait vers le siège en paille. Castiel s'asseyait lentement. L'ange regardait le jeune homme dans les iris. Dean ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Le Winchester regarda ses blessures :

* * *

" _Cass"_

" _Oui, je suis en mauvais état."_

" _Tu as eu des ennuis ?" reprit, le chasseur._

" _Un peu. Mais ça va, j'ai été obligé de voler une grâce de l'un de mes frères."_

" _Je vois. Comme d'habitude ?" lança, le chasseur en le soignant._

" _Oui, puis les autres anges ne m'apprécient pas.."_

" _Depuis que tu as fermé les_ _porte_ _s du paradis ? "_

" _Oui, c'est ça. " reprit, Castiel. "Je m'en veux Dean."_

" _De quoi ? D'avoir mal agi ? D'être égoïste ?"_

" _Oui, et j'avoue que mon véhicule commence à perdre espoir en Dieu."_

" _Castiel, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi bas. Attends, je vais chercher les premiers soins, d'accord ? " proposa le chasseur._

" _Tu as raison. Vu que je deviens peu à peu humain, mon don a du mal.."_

" _Ne t'inquiète pas, Cas. Tu m'as soigné, si souvent que cela est mon tour."_

L'ange sourit.

* * *

C'était la première fois que l'ange faisait appel à quelqu'un pour le soigner. Il ne pouvait même pas s'asseoir correctement sur la chaise. Dean trouvait la trousse de soin à l'intérieur du placard de la salle de bain. Principalement, il prenait des bandages, et de la crème de soin. Dean mettait tout ça sous son menton avec l'aide de ses deux bras.

L'ange enlevait son impaire avec attention. Sa chemise blanche avait des taches de sang sur les manches , et derrière son dos. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dean le voyait comme tel. Son ami mettait le tout sur la table ronde avec précision.

L'angelot retira sa chemise avec lenteur :

* * *

" _Ça risque de piquer un peu, Castiel."_

" _Vas-y, Dean. Je peux rester avec toi ? Quelques heures ?"_

 _Dean rit :_

" _Bien_ sûr, Castiel. "

"Ton frère n'est pas là ?" lui, demanda l'ange en regardant autour de lui.

Le visage du chasseur se changea :

" _Non. On s'est disputé avec Sam."_

" _Encore ?" conclua Castiel._

" _Oui, encore." fit l'aîné, en lui mettant la bande."_

" _J'espère qu'il va revenir..fit, l'ange."_

" _Je suis perdu sans lui, Cass…"_

 _Le ton de Dean devint différent :_

" _Dean…"_

" _Je sais..Je suis qu'un connard.."_

" _Non, je voulais dire, habille-toi…"_

" _Oh, j'ai oublié que j'avais qu'une serviette.."_

" _Oui, tu as oublié Dean. " dit, Castiel en souriant._

 _Dean sourit faussement devant son ange gardien…_

* * *

Derrière la porte de la salle de bain, Dean retenait ses larmes. Son frère lui manquait énormément, mais ce dernier ne lui répondait pas à ses appels. Le chasseur souffrait en silence malgré qu'il aidait les autres _ _personne_ _ ne pouvait comprendre Dean.

À ce moment-là, le chasseur n'en pouvais plus de faire la chasse sans Sam Winchester. Oui. Son cadet lui manquait énormément. Ils étaient en désaccord sur la façon d'agir de Dean. Ca faisait quinze jours que Sammy ne lui avait pas écrit un seul sms.

Il songea devant le miroir ovale : " _**Je ne suis qu'un idiot, un crétin ! J'aime mon frère, mais je ne le vois vraiment pas comme un être humain normal. Je me sens minable. Je le protège mal ? J'agis mal ? Est-ce que je suis con à ce point-là ? Je ne sais plus où j'en par magie, Castiel est là. Il est avec moi. Je me sens si seul sans mon frère..**_ " pensa-t-il, en mettant ses deux mains sur les côtés du lavabo.

Dean s'habillait.

* * *

Lentement, le chasseur rejoignait l'ange qui avait prit son lit. Ce dernier était épuisé à cause de ses blessures profondes. Dean avait été un bon infirmier pour son ange gardien. Castiel dormait torse nu. Il se trouvait sur lit simple de Dean Winchester. Il était assoupi. Dean s'approchait de lui. Doucement, il lui caressait les cheveux bruns de son ami.

Son coeur ne battait que pour les femmes en générale, mais il ressentait un sentiment nouveau à l'intérieur de sa chair. Principalement, envers Castiel. Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour ou de l'amitié envers lui. C'était une émotion nouvelle pour Dean Winchester.

Oui. Dean avait de l'amour envers Castiel.

* * *

 **Une review pour cet Os ?**

 **Cela rends le sourire à l'auteure.**

 **Merci, d'avoir lu !**


End file.
